


Strangers

by apeachybum



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliffhangers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeachybum/pseuds/apeachybum
Summary: “We’re not lovers, we’ just strangers, with the same damn hunger to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all...”





	Strangers

“You just don’t understand!” I shouted at Phil. We’ve been arguing for over an hour, our feelings and thoughts erupting like volcanoes. I’m not even sure how we got like this honestly. 

“I don’t understand?! I’m your best friend, Daniel, It’s my job to understand!” Phil shouted back. “Yeah? You’re doing one hell of a job at it,” I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes and turning my back on him. “You’re impossible,” Phil said, his voice going deadly quiet. 

“Yeah, I’m the impossible one,” I muttered. “Why can’t you just support my decision?” I said, my voice trembled as my throat hurt from shouting for a half hour. “I have. I’ve been supporting you for months, but this is ridiculous. I understand that you’re uncomfortable with coming out, but you act like you’re repulsed by being gay, and you’ve started doing it off camera too,” Phil said with his face in his hands. 

Surprisingly, I remained quiet, the only sound filling the apartment was our breathing and the traffic outside. 

“You don’t even touch me anymore,” he choked.

“I’m sorry,” I breathed out.

I don’t think I can do his anymore,” he whispered. “Phil-“ “I’m gonna go. I think we need some time to figure this out,” he stood up and began to retreat to his room, and I began to panic. I have to fix this, oh god I messed up, and it’s my fault, and I have to fix this. 

I reached out for his arm but he jerked away from me. “I don’t know who you are anymore,” he said, sniffling. “Phil, look at me, please,” I said desperately. He shook his head, and continued to walk back to his room. I fell to my knees as I heard his door click shut. 

My body shook with sobs as I listened to him packing a bag. I fucked up so bad, and I need to fix this, but I’m not sure if I can. This might be beyond fixing, it’s probably shattered. 

He came out of his room, and he set his bag on the floor in front of me. He tied his shoes, and then he stood up, walking out the door, and slamming it shut. As soon as that door closed, I clenched my chest as I felt my heart shatter. 

I sat there for hours, I didn’t get up from the hard wood floor until I woke up the next morning. I laid in bed for days, my daily routine consisting of calling Phil multiple times a day, and then sleeping. My pillow was damp with the tears that had fallen in the previous night, and it had the faint scent of salt and my shampoo. I didn’t eat and I hardly took proper care of myself, however I’m surprised that I hadn’t died yet, but honestly, I didn’t deserve to be taken care of. I did this, I broke myself, I ruined my own life. 

I fucked up so bad. 

It wasn’t until hours later on the fifth day that I heard the front door open again. I heard Phil call out my name, but I didn’t respond. I didn’t even turn to look at him when he came into my room. He sighed and scooped me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. His heart was beating so fast that it was worrying , but I leaned closer into his chest to listen to the familiar sound anyway. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. I continued to stare past him and focus on the bare, white wall to my right. He rocked me back and forth, kissing all over my face and neck, tears dampening my shirt and the bed sheets. He muttered apologies for so long, I’m pretty sure that he forgot that he was talking. 

We sat like that for lord knows how long, and it wasn’t until the sun went down that I decided to speak. “W-why did you come back?” I croaked, I haven’t talked for days, and it feels strange to hear my own voice. Phil didn’t respond, he just shook his head. He lifted me off the bed and carried me to the bathroom. 

He set me down on the toilet and then he turned on the shower. He took off his shirt, revealing purple and red bruises that didn’t come from me. “Phil-“ I started to call him out, but he interrupted with a “I’ll explain later.” He then began to strip me, and he rubbed his fingers along my collarbone whilst smiling to himself softly. After a moment, he helped me stand up and get into the shower, and I leaned up against the freezing wall in order to stand upright. 

He pulled off the rest of his clothes and jumped into the shower with me, pulling me into his arms once again. He rubbed small circles into the middle of my back as my shoulders shook with quiet sobs. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you,” he said over the sound of the running water. 

I trust him.

He grabbed a sponge and squeezed some soap onto it, making sure to lather in order to get tons of suds. He washed every part of my body steadily and with caution, as if my body were to break if he made one wrong move.  
He then moved me under the shower head to rinse off the bubbly soap, wetting my hair in the process. He proceeded to wash my hair, rubbing the pads of his fingers gently into my scalp, making the negative thoughts almost disappear from my mind. 

Afterwards, he dried us off and he dressed us in clean, fresh pajamas.  
We laid down under the brightly colored duvet of his bed, our bed. He decided to keep the lamp on his bedside table on, and for some unknown reason, I didn’t question him when he did this. I laid my head on his chest, once again listening to his heartbeat. However, this time it felt foreign, in fact, all of him felt foreign. 

His eyes, his lips, his smell, his touch, it all feels so strange to me. I sat up from my previous position and I looked at Phil’s forehead, I don’t think I can handle looking at his swimming pool eyes. “We’ll be okay, right Phil? We’ll make it out of this like we always do?” I asked him. He looked at me apologetically, and I felt my heart drop. 

“I...I don’t know.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This was my first one shot on here and I really hope that you enjoyed! I’ll be writing mostly one shots because I’ll be using this platform to write “experimental” things in order to improve my writing. I write fics on Wattpad too btw (blushingjeongguk). So yeah, that’s all from me for now! <3


End file.
